Are Spirits Real?
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: This story first starts out when Tyson and his younget sister, Kerii are separated. They see each other again when Tyson is 16 during the G Revolution season.Arrow is Kerii's bit beast but Tyson and the others dont know that Arrow is also a dead spirit
1. A Sister Returns and Arrow's Secret

**_Hello. This is my second Fanfic so this still won't be that great but please enjoy. Don't forget to RR (read and review) this chapter I wrote._**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

Chapter 1

"Akei, Please don't go" said Kerii as she was chasing after a car that carried her brother away. (Akei means dear brother) "Don't worry I wont forget you, I will make sure I save my allowance so you can come and see me" said Tyson as he was taken away. "Goodbye, I'll miss you" said Kerii waving goodbye.

11 years later-Tyson is now 16yrs old

"Tyson, are you okay?" asked Kenny. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Tyson letting out a sigh. "Hey guys, come over here, there is a problem with Tyson" said Kenny. Max, Ray, and Hilary come over to them. "Hey what's the matter" said Max. "I told you I was okay so leave me alone" yelled Tyson as he walked outside. Tyson looks up into the clouds and remembers the promise he made. "How are you doing, Kerii?" said Tyson. "Who is this Kerii person?" said Ray who surprised him. "She is just my…….hey why should I tell you" said Tyson who seemed to be upset again.

Kerii's school. Kerii is looking out a window. "Hey Kerii, lets go outside and play" said Kyasurin, one of Kerii's friends. "Why don't you just give up hope, he probably forgot all about you" said Joisu, one of Kerii's classmates. "What did you just say about my brother" said Kerii who was now upset. Kerii calms down and goes outside. "I can't believe what she said about my brother" said Kerii stomping on to the playground but when she sees the clouds in the sky she calms down.

Kenny and the rest of G Revolution are inside the dojo talking to Tyson's grandfather. Tyson's grandfather explained to the team who Kerii was and told them that Tyson was still saving up money for the plane ticket. "I bet he is upset about making Kerii wait so long" said Dichi. "Why don't we each pitch in some money so Tyson can purchase the ticket" said Kenny. All of them agreed. "YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Tyson when he found out about what the team did.

After a few weeks later Kerii came home and found a small envelope in the mail. She ran upstairs and opened it up. Out came a ticket for the plane and also a letter from Tyson. Kerii was so happy that her brother kept his promise all those years.

G Revolution is at the airport and Tyson seems very nervous. After a few minutes a girl with blue hair walks up to them. "Um….Excuse me but do you know were I can find a boy named Tyson" said the girl. The group laughs and then the girl starts to walk away. "Wait a second, houshu kariudo (gem hunter)" said Tyson. "Got ya, right Tyson?" said Kerii. "Tyson, I'm so sorry but I had to see if you still have good memory and it seems you haven't changed a bit" Kerii said as she gave her brother a hug. "Um…Tyson, what does houshu….whatever... mean" said Hilary who was stumbling with the words. "It's a real long story" said Kerii who was smiling.

Kerii has just finishing unpacking her stuff and was going to stroll around the city but before she can leave the house she bumps into Tyson. "Kerii, I was looking all over for you" said Tyson. Tyson pulls Kerii into the dojo. When she gets inside she sees the dojo covered in streamers and balloons. "We wanted to give you a warm welcome to our little group but first introductions" said Tyson. "There is no need for that Tyson, I know how each of them are" said Kerii who was laughing. Kerii names everyone at the dojo and each time she gets there names correct. "How did you do that?" asked Hilary who was really surprised. "I always watch the world championships on T.V. so I know who everyone is" said Kerii with a smile.

It was 8:00 the next morning. Kerii wakes up and gets ready for the day. When she arrives at breakfast she sees Tyson with his head on the table. Kerii walks over to Tyson. "Can you please wake up" said Kerii as she tapped Tyson on the shoulder. "BIG BROTHER, MOM THREW OUT YOUR TEDDY BEAR" yelled Kerii. Tyson woke up in shock. "Do you want breakfast?" asked Kerii. "Sure, but isn't grandpa suppose to cook" said Tyson. "I told him that I would cook breakfast" said Kerii taking out some flour, and eggs. "Would you like to go with me and the guys to the beyblade shop?" said Tyson. "I guess so" said Kerii.

Kerii is looking at a beyblade that was blue, pink, and white in a glass case. Ray sees her looking at the beyblade and gets an idea. Right before G Revolution leaves the store to get lunch Ray goes to the counter and buys the beyblade Kerii was looking at. While they are eating lunch, Ray walks over to Kerii. "Kerii I saw you looking at this" said Ray as he handed Kerii the beyblade. "Thank you so much, Ray but why?" asked Kerii. "It's just a little gift for welcoming you to our group, that's all" sad Ray. "Thank you but there has to be something I can do to repay you" she said. "I guess there is 1 favor" said Ray. "What is it? I really want to repay you for your kindness" said Kerii. "Can you be my friend" said Ray who was turning light pink. "Sure" said Kerii with a smile.

It was the middle of the night and Kerii was doing something on the computer. "Let's see, the square root of 16 millimeters is 8 so the bit beast disk should be 8 millimeters and all I need is to get Arrow inside" said Kerii. While Kerii looks on the internet she learns that a sighting of a blue and white fox in playing on a slide in the park every night. "I better hurry up before Arrow gets caught" said Kerii.

Kerii has just arrived at the park. "Arrow, arrow, come out now" said Kerii. The little fox came out and Kerii gave it a little food. "Arrow, I was able to find you a home" said Kerii taking out the beyblade that Ray bought for her. "Common Arrow, go inside the beyblade" said Kerii. The fox jumped into the beyblade and a picture appeared. When Kerii arrived back at the dojo she told Arrow to come back out. "Arrow, can you help me with a battle tomorrow" said Kerii petting the spirit. Arrow made a little sound meaning yes.

Early next morning Kerii woke up extra early. (I don't mean she woke up a few minutes early, I mean 3 hours earlier) She went strait to the park and set up a course for Arrow. "Okay listen carefully, first avoid the cans I set up, second go up the slide, and come back down the slide, after that, come back to me knocking down all the cans." said Kerii. Just as she told, Arrow did the course correctly. "I guess we are ready to battle Tyson but I think I should challenge the others first just to be on the safe place" said Kerii as she was looking down at her blade.

Kerii went back to the dojo and woke Tyson up. "Hey, can you wake up" said Kerii trying to get her brother to wake up from dreamland. Tyson finally woke up. "What is it" said Tyson. "Can I battle your friends please" said Kerii. "OK but you don't have a bit beast" said Tyson. "I have a bit beast" said Kerii showing her brother Arrow.

G revolution is at the park and the 1st battle is Kerii vs. Max. 1, 2, 3 Let It Rip! Kerii picked up a bow and she launched her beyblade in the stadium. While they were battling Kenny was busy typing notes in his labtop while Dizzy was analyzing them. "It looks like Kerii had quite a bit of practice" said Dizzy. "Draciel, gravity control" yelled Max. "No way you're getting me that easily, Arrow, Spirit Separation" yelled Kerii. Arrow split into a white and blue fox on Kerii's commands. "Wh…what is going on?" said Max who looked very surprised. "Sensation arrow" yelled Kerii as she launched her attack. The blue fox transformed into a bow and the white fox turned into an arrow. The white fox was launched and hit Draciel. Draciel stopped spinning and Kerii won the 1st battle.

Everyone was shocked at how Kerii beat Max so easily. "Did I do okay?" asked Kerii with a smile. "That was the quickest battle I ever saw" said Kenny. "Should I introduce you to Arrow" said Kerii. "We already saw how Arrow was" said Tyson. Kerii takes out her beyblade. "Arrow can you please introduce yourself to them" said Kerii. Arrow comes out of the beyblade. "Tyson, even though you are my brother you don't know that much about me" said Kerii. "What are you talking about?" asked Tyson. "Right after you left, I saw a blue and white fox in the park. I saw that it had been hit by an arrow so I took it home. Mom said that I could keep it and it made me feel like you never left. But one day me and Arrow, the blue and white fox were playing in the park but I didn't know that was the last time I would ever play with Arrow ever again. After a few weeks I was still upset about Arrow's death but for some strange reason in the middle of the night I saw Arrow sitting on my table. I thought it was a dream but it wasn't, Arrow became a bit beast and she was never going to leave me again. I knew I couldn't leave Arrow alone so I went to find a beyblade for her to live in but I could never find one that would be strong enough to hold her. When I came to this town I saw a beyblade and it was perfect for Arrow." said Kerii. "I knew there was something wrong with her beyblade" said Dizzy.

It is the next morning. "Its time to wake up" said Arrow. "Good morning Arrow, are you going to meet the others today" (Arrow is in her human form) asked Kerii. "I'm not leaving this room" said Arrow. "Didn't you say that you can stay a human form for 4 hours strait?" asked Kerii. "I can but I don't want to meet them" said Arrow. "Hey Kerii, time for breakfast" said Tyson opening the door. "Hurry, go back inside the beyblade" said Kerii. "Are you coming?" asked Tyson.

Kerii is inside the dojo and the others haven't arrived yet. 'Come out" said Kerri. Arrow comes out of the beyblade and she is in her fox form. "Can you please change into your human form?" said Kerii. Arrow now has long light blue hair and is wearing a white and light blue outfit. "Hey were did Kerii go" said Dichi who was standing outside. "Come and meet them" said Kerii as she was trying to convince Arrow to go meet the others. Kerii and Arrow make such a lot of noise that Tyson and the others come in and see them. "Hello nice to meet you" said Max. "Hey guys, this is my friend Yajirushi (Arrow) or you can call her Arrow" said Kerii. "Hi, I am Arrow, and I have to go now" said Arrow as she ran out of the dojo. "Wait Arrow, come …" said Kerii as she tried to chase after her. Tyson grabs Kerii's hand. You never told me you had a friend who had the same name as your bit beast" said Tyson. "I can't talk right now, you have to help me find Arrow, she doesn't know her way around town" said Kerii.

"Were should we check first" asked Hilary. "We should go to the park first" said Kerii. While they are at the park Max hears some rustling be hind a bush. Max sees Arrow. "Hey Arrow, why don't we go and tell the others you are okay" said Max as he goes to grab Arrow's hand. Max's hand goes right through hers and then Arrow runs away. "Hey, were you able to find Arrow" asked Kerii. "I did but I don't want to find her ever again" said Max who looked scared. "What are you talking about" asked Tyson. "You should say that Arrow isn't from our world" said Max. "Kerii, would you like to explain" asked Kenny. "It looks like I can't hide the truth any longer so I might as well tell you. The girl you saw was my bit beast and she can't turn fully human" said Kerii. Just then Arrow appears. "Um…master can I go back home right now?" asked Arrow. Kerii puts her beyblade on the floor and then Arrow vanishes.

_**How did you like this chapter? Sorry it was so long but I kept getting new ideas. (a little laugh) Remember to review.**_


	2. Ray and Kerii, Love At 1st Sight

_**Hey! So far I have no reviews but I can understand why. You didn't finish reading chapter 1 yet. I knew it because it wasn't your fault it was over 2,000 words. (Little laugh) When you finish this chapter remember to review ok? Meow…………… (Kitty with smile) Bye!**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

Tyson and the others are at the dojo next morning. The meeting already started. "Well the thing is that Arrow can become human but she is not fully human because she is still a spirit" said Kerii. "I guess it is hard to make friends if you can't even shake hands" said Dichi. "Can you tell her to come out so I can apologize" said Max. "Sure but today she won't be in her beyblade because she becomes human once every few weeks and that day is today" said Kerii.

Arrow is out exploring town and looking at all the places. "Good thing I can explore and nobody will know my secret" said Arrow to herself. Arrow was not paying attention and bumped into Kai. Kai fell onto the floor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" said Arrow who offered her hand. "I guess it is ok since it was an accident, hey are you new to this town?" asked Kai. "You could say that I have been around for a while but could not explore the town till today" said Arrow. "I don't get what you say" said Kai. "Don't worry most people don't, I'm really sorry for introducing myself, my name is Yajirushi but my friends call me Arrow because it is shorter" said Arrow. "My name is Kai" he said. "Well a pleasure meeting you" said Arrow running back to the dojo.

Arrow is right outside the dojo. Arrow peeks inside and sees G Revolution talking. Kerii sees Arrow looking at them. "Yajirushi, come in and introduce yourself to the team" said Kerii. Arrow steps inside looking kind of shy. "Well my name is Arrow and I……I…I got to go" said Arrow as she was trying to run away again. Max grabs Arrow by the hand and convinces her to stay. "I'm really sorry for making you upset about yesterday" said Max. "Its ok, I guess it was my fault not telling you that I was a spirit" said Arrow. "Now that everything is cleared up why don't we go to the park" said Hilary.

Arrow is talking to Kerii about an idea she had. "Why don't we have a sleepover" asked Arrow. "I guess it is ok and I would be fun" said Kerii. "I want to have the sleepover because today is the only day I am a full human" said Arrow. Kerii walks over to Tyson and tells him the idea. "I don't think it is a good idea" said Tyson. "Please big brother" said Kerii with chibi eyes. "Okay fine but I doubt anyone would agree" said Tyson. "Thank you, thank you thank you, I promise that I will never ask for another favor ever again" said Kerii. Kerii asks all the G revolution members for the favor and they agree because they know how much it means to Arrow.

The G Revolution including Hilary is at the sleepover. "We should go to sleep now" said Arrow. "You shouldn't hurry to bed so early" said Max as he grabs Arrow by the hand and Arrow stands up. "I guess you're right Max, this is a thing that only happens once in a lifetime for me" said Arrow smiling. "Lights out" said Tyson's grandfather. When it was lights out Tyson saw Ray getting up and going outside. Tyson follows Ray outside and makes sure he is not seen. Tyson hears Ray talking. "I wonder when I should tell her how I feel" said Ray as he walked back inside. "What is the matter with him? Walking here and there, doesn't he know it is hard for spies like me to follow him" said Tyson in a whisper. Tyson is hiding in the shadows and sees Ray leaning over to Kerii and touches her face. "I wish I can tell you" said Ray as he leaves and heads off to bed.

It is early next morning and the other are leaving to get ready for the day. After they leave Tyson tells Kerii about what he heard last night. "You could say that Ray had feelings for you" said Tyson. "Big Brother, that is old news, I heard him talking last night" said Kerii. "So what do you think of him" said Tyson. "I'm not really sure right now" said Kerii as she went inside to get ready for the day. All of a sudden Arrow comes out of the beyblade. "Hey Arrow" said Tyson. "I have got to tell you something" said Arrow as she walks over to Tyson. Arrow whispers to Tyson about Kerii.

G revolution is at the store the next day again to buy parts for there beyblades. Tyson goes over to Ray. "Ray, you have a crush on my sister right?" said Tyson. "I'm not sure" said Ray as his face turns pink. Kerii comes over to Tyson and Ray. "Hey, what are you talking about?" asked Kerii. "Its nothing" said Tyson. Kerii goes to the park and tells Arrow to come out. "Hey Arrow, do you know what is the matter with Ray and big brother" said Kerii. "Well you could say that I told Tyson about your feelings for Ray" said arrow trying to put a smile into it. "YOU DID WHAT" said Kerii. "I told Tyson because he is your brother and he does have a right to know" said Arrow. "I guess it is ok because you know if he tells Ray, I am going to tell Max you like him" said Kerii. "Don't worry he won't tell, I hope" said Arrow who now looked a little worried.

Kerii goes back to the dojo and sees G revolution there. "Um…Ray could I talk to you for a sec?" asked Kerii. "Sure I guess" said Ray. "Um…I have a confession to make" said Kerii. "I have something to confess as well" said Ray. "I like you" they both said at the same time.

**_Well I guess the cat is out of the bag. (Little laugh) Well remember to review._**

**_Kerii: Max can you come over here_**

_**Max: What is it Kerii?**_

_**Kerii: You could say that someone has a little crush on you**_

_**Max: I don't understand**_

_**Kerii: Well you see, the girl is named Ar…**_

_**Arrow: That's it for now! Bye!**_

_**Kerii: Hey you interrupted me when I was trying to tell Max who had a crush on him.**_

_**Arrow: Well the audience probably already knows who has a crush on him.**_

_**Mysterygirl256: Both of you cut it out, you will ruin the story. (She tries to separate them but gets caught in the fight)**_

_**Mysterygirl256: Well remember to review. P.S. Don't try to settle things between Arrow and Kerii because it is very dangerous.**_


	3. Ancestor of My Love, Tyson

_**Hello! The last chapter was okay I guess. There is going to be a new character introduced in this story. This character is a Zashiki Warashi (a type of ghost or guardian that takes the form of children). **_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends, Arrow and the new character in the story. **

"You have the same feelings for me" said Kerii. "I do, but I never had the guts to tell you" said Ray. "Well you told me" said Kerii who was smiling. When Kerii and Ray go back into the dojo,G Revolution sees them holding hands. "It looks like you told her" said Tyson laughing.

G Revolution has just arrived back at school and the teacher announced that there is a new student. The girl looked like she was 9. "Everyone please welcome, Shirei. Would you like to introduce yourself?" said the teacher. "My name is Shirei and I have been living by myself ever since I was 4" said Shirei. "Thank you for introducing yourself. If there is an empty desk next to you, please raise your hand" said the teacher. Tyson and Kerii raise there hand. "Please go sit in the middle of Kerii and Tyson" instructed the teacher. As Shirei passes Tyson he hears a voice. "The time has come to make people pay for what they did to me" said the voice. Tyson looks at Shirei but sees that her mouth is closed.

It is recess. "There is something weird about Shirei" said Tyson. "I met her in the hall today and I agree" said Ray. "Tyson, you sit next to her right? Can you get me a strand of her hair?" said Kenny. "I could but if there is something weird about her, I rather stay away" said Tyson. "Well maybe you can talks to her. She's right there anyway" said Max as he points to the swing set. "I rather not" said Tyson.

On the way home, G Revolution follows Shirei. Shirei stops at a building that was burned, picks up some of the ashes and puts it into a bag. "That's kind of weird, why did take the ashes" said Kenny. They follow Shirei around a little longer and sees her go inside a book store. When Shirei came out, G Revolution went inside the store and talks to the clerk. "Do you have any more copies of the book that the girl that just left bought" asked Kerii. The clerk takes out a book. "Here is the book. How to resurrect things from the dead." said the clerk. Kerii pays for the book and they go back to the dojo. "Shirei took some ashes from a building" said Kerii as she flips through the book. Kerii stops flipping the pages. They read the instructions that were written in the book.

It is the next day during lunch time. G Revolution sees Shirei mix some chemicals and sees the liquid turning black. She puts the liquid in a cup and drinks it. "First the ashes, then the book, and now the black liquid" said Kenny. After school they follow Shirei again. "This is getting old" said Tyson. This time they see Shirei go into a house that looks like it is about to fall down. G Revolution looks through the window and sees Shirei sprinkling ashes in a circle all around her. The wind blows the ashes away and the house looks like it was brand new. Besides the house looking new, Shirei was wearing a school uniform. "Good morning my friends. Were you able to burn down more houses so I can stay alive to find him" asked Shirei. They see Shirei talking but see nobody there. "Well this is the weirdest thing I've seen for along time, big brother" said Kerii. All of a sudden they see Shirei floating. "It seems that he is in my class" said Shirei. "I wonder who she is looking for?" said Max. "Kerii, would you like to go with me to the park after we solve this case" asked Ray. "Sure" said Kerii. "Sh……..talk about you date later" said Tyson. Ray and Kerii's face turn pink. "His ancestor is Tyson" said Shirei.

It is early in the morning during school. The teacher is outside talking to the principal. Shirei walks over to Tyson. "Tyson would you like to come over to my house" said Shirei. Kerii starts making signs with her hands but Tyson doesn't understand them. "Its ok with me" said Tyson. Shirei walks away and looks like she has just found 1 million dollars. Kerii walks over to Tyson. "Why did you agree" asked Kerii. The teacher comes through the door and all the students sit down.

It is after school and Tyson with Shirei. They go into Shirei's house. Shirei hands Tyson a sword. "What do you want me to do with this" asked Tyson. "I want you to kill me" said Shirei. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT" yelled Tyson. "Kill me please" said Shirei who was in tears. The rest of G Revolution burst through the doors. Shirei starts to run away but she is blocked by Tyson. "We know what you are so you might as well admit it" said Kenny. Shirei puts the sword in Tyson's hand and she controls Tyson. Shirei forces Tyson to kill her.

Shirei falls onto the ground and then a spirit comes out. "Thank you so much for freeing me" said Shirei. "What is going on" said Tyson who was trembling. "Tyson let me explain. Shirei was a Zashiki Warashi." said Kenny. "I was supposed to move on but I couldn't because I had fallen in love with a boy and I died without telling him. Since I didn't tell him, my spirit was never free from that feeling. I knew that the only way to move on was to see him not accept my feelings and destroy me and now he did. Tyson, you were not the one who I loved but you are the ancestor of him" said Shirei. "Now it makes sense" said Kerii. "Well it is time for me to move on. So long everyone" said Shirei. "O no! What are we going to tell the teacher about Shirei?" said Kerii. "We could say that she moved" said Max. "I guess the mystery is solved" said Tyson. "When are you guys going to go on your date" asked Max. "When you guys get married, remember to invite us" joked Kenny.

_**I guess the end of this chapter was kind of silly. Remember, reviews bring reading. The more reviews I have, the sooner the next chapter will come out. Meow……………..**_

_**Remember to review.**_

_**Arrow: It's unfair that I wasn't in this story.**_

_**Shirei: Stop complaining or I will tell you know who about your feelings for him.**_

_**Arrow: I'm so sorry. Please don't tell him.**_

**_Shirei: Sorry to all you reviewers about this chapter not having any beyblattles but the next chapter there might be some. _**

_**Kerii: Bye for now! Remember to review!**_


	4. Arrow and Max Together and Tyson's heart

**_Hello! Happy White Day and besides that this chapter takes place on White day which is March 14th.Well it looks like Kerii and Ray are finally going to spend time with each other. What will happen to Arrow? Does Arrow still have a chance to confess her love to Max? I won't tell all the answers in this chapter so you will have to wait for a while. And read it yourself. After the story remember to review._**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

Kerii is in her room getting ready for the day. She goes into Tyson's room but sees that he already left. "Oops almost forgot you Arrow" said Kerii as she stuffs her beyblade into her backpack. While Kerii is walking to school she is talking to Arrow. (Arrow can still talk even thought they beyblade is somewhere else) "Arrow when is the next time you are going to become human" asked Kerii. "Lets look at my calendar, o here it is, today at 3:00" said Arrow. "The week sure goes by fast" said Kerii. "Of course it did, you forgot to bring me to school most of the week" yelled Arrow. Kerii arrives at the school. "Arrow, go back inside, I can't let anyone see you" said Kerii.

Kerii sees Ray waiting for her by the cherry tree. "Hey Kerii, over here" said Ray. Kerii runs right up to him. All of a sudden Arrow pops out. "Hey Ray, do you know were Max is?" asked Arrow. "O no, please go back inside" said Kerii who seemed to be struggling. "You are even cuter when you are panicking" said Ray as he was looking at Kerii struggle. Kerii's face turns red. "Thanx for the compliment" said Kerii. The wind starts to blow and a cherry blossom falls down from the tree. Ray catches it before it hits the ground and puts it in Kerii's hair. The bell rings signaling that students must go to there classes. "It looks like its time to go" said Kerii as she turns around to leave. Ray grabs Kerii's hand and pulls her close to him. "Remember our promise for today ok" said Ray. "Don't worry I will" said Kerii.

Kerii arrived to class but students were still coming in. "Hilary, do you know what class Ray is in" asked Kerii. (Tyson, Kerii, and Hilary are in one class and Max, Kenny and Ray are in the other) "I'm not sure but I think he's in the classroom at the end of the hall, room 207" said Hilary. "Thanx" said Kerii as she ran away. "Lets see, room 207, 207, here it is 207" said Kerii as she opened the door. Kerii sees Ray looking out the window. She sneaks up to him and covers his eyes. "Who's there?" asked Ray. "Take a guess and if you are right you get a kiss" said Kerii. "Kerii" said Ray. Kerii uncovers his eyes. "Your correct" said Kerii as he kisses him and runs away.

Kerii makes it just in time and takes a seat. She takes out her workbook and starts writing. In no time at all it was time to go. Just like in the morning Ray is waiting for Kerii at the cherry tree. While Kerii and Ray are talking Arrow pops out. "Hey, how longer is it until 3:00" said Arrow. "At 3:00 she can turn full human and confess her feelings to Max" said Kerii. "Oopsy" said Kerii. "In 1 minute it will be 3:00" said Ray. The clock now read 3:00 and Arrow was now a full human. "Thanx for time" said Arrow as she ran away to find Max. "Do you think she will be able to make the cherry tree blossom with Max?" said Kerii. "I have no doubt in that, look what happened to us" said Ray with a smile.

Arrow sees Max and she runs right up to him. Arrow taps him on the shoulder. "Arrow, your full human today?" said Max. "Yup, and I was wondering if I..." said Arrow before she was cut short by Max's hug. "I missed you so much Arrow" said Max. "Max…really want to tell you that I like you" said Arrow. "You just did" replied Max. Max lets go of Arrow. "Arrow, since we won't be able to spend time together on White Day tomorrow, I want to give you a white ribbon early" said Max as he pulls out a white ribbon. He ties the ribbon onto the wedding finger. "They say if a white ribbon is tied to the person you love, the love will last forever" said Max. "Thank you so much" said Arrow. "For some strange reason I feel that someone hasn't found there partner yet" said Max. "Tyson and Hilary" they said together.

It is White Day at school. All the boys in the school brought a white ribbon to school. (Except Max since he already gave it to Arrow) Ray gave his ribbon to Kerri, Kenny gave his ribbon to Emily but Tyson still had his ribbon. "Big Brother, why don't you give it to Hilary" said Kerii. "I would but she received so many ribbons already, she won't think it is special and besides that I don't want to give it to her when everyone in class is looking" said Tyson. "Give it to her when we go outside to play the games with the others" said Kerii. "That idea is even worse, everybody in the school goes downstairs to the games" said Tyson. All of a sudden the teacher told Tyson and Hilary to go to the principal's office. "Tyson and Hilary can you bring these folders downstairs" said the teacher. Hilary and Tyson are going back upstairs and Tyson is looking nervous. "There is nobody her so I guess I'll give it to her now" thought Tyson. "Hilary, can you close your eyes" said Tyson. "Sure but don't you dare play a trick on me" said Hilary. Tyson ties the white ribbon on Hilary's finger. "Hilary opens her eyes and sees the ribbon. "Tyson thank you" said Hilary. "We better hurry or the teacher might send the police looking for us" said Tyson. Hilary starts laughing.

**_It looks like everyone had a good White Day._** **_I wrote a short poem showing how G Revolution spent there White Day._**

**_White Day_**

_**White Day for the bladers was all so dear…**_

_**It makes me want to float then disappear…**_

_**Kenny faced his fear and told all the facts…**_

_**And found out that Emily really loved him back…**_

_**Arrow became human and conquered her fears…**_

_**And after she told Max she was so happy with tears...**_

_**Kerii and Ray were couples from the beginning…**_

**_The love they have for each other will never stop spinning…_**

_**Tyson and Hilary were meant to be found…**_

_**Cause they are the star cross lovers…**_

_**And meant to be crowned…**_

_**Remember to review this chapter! Happy White Day! Meow…………….**_

_**Dichi: How come I'm not in the story?**_

_**Mysterygirl256: You will be in the next chapter so stop complaining.**_

_**Dichi: But I wanted to be in this story**_

_**Mysterygirl256: You're too little and you aren't in the same school as them**_

**_Dichi: You should have changed the place to a park_**

_**Mysterygirl256: Its to late now, I'm not re writing the whole story, Well bye and remember to review. Meow……….**_

**_Dichi: Why do you keep writing the meow thing?_**

_**Mysterygirl256: Don't ask and just review. Meow…………..**_


	5. To be human, go back to the Beginning

_**Hello Again! Thank You for all the reviews! This chapter took so long to be posted but is finally up and running. Remember to review after the chapter. Now here is chapter 5.**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

It is after school right after White Day. "We should hurry to the park before Dichi gets a temper" said Tyson. "Who is Dichi?" asked Kerii. "I thought you watch the beyblade tournaments" said Max. "I Do but I never heard of a person named Dichi" said Kerii. "Well here is some info" said Kenny as he was showing his laptop to Kerii. "Wasn't he your partner in the World Championships?" said Kerii. "He was but we should talk about it later, I promised him that we would meet him at the park at 3:30" said Tyson as they were running. "Well we should hurry, its 3:25" said Kerii. "I can't believe you left this off till the last minute" said Max. "Well don't blame me" said Tyson. "I have an idea, I'll send Arrow ahead to tell Dichi we are coming" said Kerii. "That's a good idea but does Arrow know who Dichi is?" asked Ray. "Don't worry, she knows" said Kerri. "Come out please, Arrow" said Kerii. Arrow pops out of the beyblade. "Yes, what would you like me to help you with" said Arrow. "Go ahead and Tell Dichi that Tyson and the others are coming. If he asks who you are, tell him that you were sent from G Revolution, ok?" said Kerii. Arrow flies away.

Arrow arrives at the park and walks to Dichi because she doesn't want to scare him. "Excuse me, Are you Dichi" asked Arrow. "Yes, but I can't go anywhere until my friends arrive" said Dichi. "Its nothing like that, I'm Arrow and Tyson and the others wanted me to tell you that they are coming" said Arrow. "Well they better have a good excuse" said Dichi. "Hey sorry were late" said Tyson who was out of breath. "Arrow, come back now" said Kerii. Dichi was confused. "Tyson, who is she?" asked Dichi. "Her name is Kerii and she is my younger sister" said Tyson. "It's a good thing she has a working brain unlike you Tyson" said Dichi. "Keep your mouth shut, Dichi. I have a working brain as well" yelled Tyson. Everyone laughed.

Everyone was back at the dojo and Dichi was looking at them weirdly. (Ray was sitting next to Kerri, Max was sitting next to Arrow and Tyson was sitting next Hilary) "Why are you guys sitting next to each other like couples?" asked Dichi. "Its nothing" said Tyson who was pink. "Now I get it, you guys are in lovey dovey land" said Dichi who was laughing. "I told you its nothing for the last time" yelled Tyson as he was getting up. "Tyson, please calm down. Maybe Dichi is just upset that he has nobody" said Hilary. "I have tons of friends and I'll prove it" said Dichi who was flipping through his phonebook. "Dichi, do you always keep you phonebook with you?" asked Max. Tyson grabs Dichi's phonebook and flips through it but all he finds are love notes about Ming-Ming. "Dichi, I thought you hated Ming-Ming" said Tyson. Dichi grabs the phonebook. "I have to go now" said Dichi as he left.

It is early next morning on a Saturday. "Arrow, time to wake up" said Kerii who was still half asleep. Kerri wakes up when she sees that the picture of Arrow is gone. "Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, come look at this" said Kerii as she was running downstairs. "Kerii opens the door and Sees Tyson who was sleeping. "TYSON YOU LAZY HEAD, WAKE UP" yelled Kerii as she was dragging Tyson off the bed. Tyson falls on the floor. "What is the matter with you today?" said Tyson who was rubbing his head. "Arrow is missing, she is not in her beyblade" said Kerii who was in a panic. "Maybe today is the day she become human" said Tyson. Kerii shakes her head. "That's not possible, she became human just a few days ago" said Kerii. Kerii convinces Tyson to call the bladers for help.

G Revolution is at the park and Max looks very worried. "We should start searching" said Dichi. "First let's check if she is really missing" said Tyson. Kerii takes out her blade and sees that the picture is back. Arrow pops back out. "Where were you?" asked Kerii. "I just went to the person who picks who gets to move on" said Arrow. "What do you mean?" said Max. "I wanted to become a full human permanently but still have my powers as a spirit so I asked them if they could grant my wish" said Arrow. "What did they say?" asked Max. "Well they said they would grant my wish if I can find the person I met when I first became human in this town" said Arrow. "We will help you but we need to know who the person is" said Tyson. "I don't remember the persons name but I remember he had a beyblade with a bird on it" said Arrow. "I bet I know who it is" said Kenny. "Kai" they all said. "But how are we going to find him" said Kenny. "Can you guys please slow down, there is a second part to it" said Arrow. "What did they say?" asked Ray. "They said I had to tell him that I was a dead spirit and if he doesn't get freaked out then I will become human" said Arrow. "I don't think he will get freaked out" said Kerii. "Me either" said Ray.

G Revolution is right in front on Kai's house. "The first parts done and now all we have to do is complete the second part" said Arrow. Kenny rings the door bell and Kai answers the door. "Nice to see you again" said Arrow. "Aren't you that girl I met a few weeks ago?" asked Kai. "Yeah and I would like to meet my friends" said Arrow. "Its ok, I already know all of them" said Kai. "We need to ask you for a favor" said Tyson. "What is it?" asked Kai. "I want to ask you something but promise not to tell anyone" said Arrow. "It really doesn't matter" said Kai. "I have something I have to confess, I'm a dead spirit" said Arrow. "I don't really care because that's not a big secret" said Kai. All of a sudden a tornado comes down and then Arrow disappears. "What happened?" asked Kai in shock.

Arrow is at the principal of magic's office. "I guess you were able to complete the task so I guess I can grant you wish" said the principal of magic. A tornado comes and brings Arrow back to her friends. "What just happened?" asked Kerii. "They granted my wish" said Arrow happily. "Thank you so much, Kai" said Arrow. Kai just closes the door and leaves. They start to leave. Arrow flies ahead right next to Max and gives him a hug. "I became human for you" said Arrow. Kenny walks up to Arrow. "Now that you are human, you need to start school" said Kenny. "Kenny can you please stop bringing up the school topic" said Tyson who looked annoyed. Everyone laughs.

_**I hope you like this chapter! Remember to review!**_

**_Arrow: The next chapter I will be starting school but will I be able to handle it_**

_**Kerii: Just don't fly around in school**_

**_Arrow: Don't worry, Anyway why would I need to fly_**

_**Max goes over to Arrow**_

_**Max: I just hope you will be in my class**_

_**Arrow: I hope too (She gives Max a kiss)**_

_**Mysterygirl256: Can you guys stop it with all the lovey dovey suff**_

_**Kerii: Well bye! Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Arrow's First Day of School

_**Hey! Hello again! I might have to slow down the chapters I'm updating because my reviewers from the other story want me to update chapters for that story. I will not update for approximately 3 weeks but it might be earlier. Well here is chapter 6! Meows ……… remember to review!**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

Arrow has become full human but still has her spirit abilities. Tyson, Kerii and Arrow are walking to school but you could say that Tyson and Kerii are the ones who are walking. "You should stay on the ground, what if someone sees you" said Kerii. "Don't worry, I can choose to be visible or invisible" said Arrow

Tyson and the others arrive at school. Arrow goes up to Max and lifts him up to the tree. Max is screaming for help. "Tyson, guys, a ghost has got me" yelled Max. "Max, it's me" said Arrow. "You really scared me" said Max. Arrow puts down Max and turns back to her human form but doesn't know that she is still up in the air. "Arrow I think you should come down before someone sees you up there" said Max. "Don't worry, nobody will pay attention to a girl that is floating but I guess staying on the ground won't hurt" said Arrow as she comes down. Max holds her in his arms. "I guess I need to get used to this walking business" said Arrow with a smile.

Ray and Kerii are under the cherry tree like usual. "I guess you were right about love, it doesn't matter how impossible it looks, if its true love there is always a way for the two people to get together" said Kerii as she was looking at Ray. All of a sudden the bell rang for school to start. "See you at recess" said Kerii as she left.

It turned out that Arrow was going to be in Tyson's class. So far Arrow had been acting normal but it will soon change. Kerii and the others were at gym class. "Remember no flying" said Kerii. "Yajirushi, time to measure how far you can jump" said the teacher. (Yajirushi also means Arrow) Arrow stands up and goes to the mat. Arrow jumps but looses her balance, she knows that she could fly but doesn't want anyone to know her secret. Arrow falls over but she knew she did a good job anyway.

It is math class and while everyone is doing the work, the teacher calls up Arrow. Arrow flies up to her and the teacher looks quite surprised. "Oops, I forgot" said Arrow as she puts her feet on the floor. The teacher drags Arrow out the door. "I hope she doesn't get transferred to a different school" said Kerii. Arrow comes back into the room and sits in her seat but she looks upset. "What's the matter Arrow?" asked Kerii in a whisper. "The teacher said I could stay in the class but I have to stop using my magical abilities" said Arrow.

It is recess and G Revolution is playing dodge ball. "Girls vs. Boys" said Kerii. Arrow, Kerii, and Hilary are on one team and Tyson, Max, and Ray are on the other. Tyson throws the ball at Arrow but she flies up into the air. Everyone faints. "What's the matter?" said Arrow as she goes over to the teams. "Remember what I told you in class" said Kerii. "Yeah, you told me no flying but I can't help it" said Arrow. "You are going to have to learn how to stop flying" said Ray. "Don't worry, maybe I can convince the teachers to let me use my abilities" said Arrow.

**_I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I can't help it. I need to go to the Comic club today. I might not update for a few weeks but the story is going to continue. Remember to Review. Meow………. _**


	7. Kerii's fever and Ray's Visit

**_Hey! I just watched the season finale of Beyblade G Revolution Today! It was so good but I won't spoil the ending to such a great show. Well here is the next chapter to "Are Spirits Real."_**

It is early next morning and Kerii is sick with a fever. "Are you ok?" asked Arrow. "Yeah, I'm fine but I won't be able to help you convince the teacher's about your powers" said Kerii. Tyson comes into the room. "Hey sis, are you going to be ok?" asked Tyson. "Don't worry, I'm okay" said Kerii who was very weak.

Everyone is at school and Ray was wondering why Kerii wasn't there yet. Ray sees Arrow and goes up to her. "Arrow, where is Kerii?" asked Ray. "She is at home sick and if you don't believe me go and ask Tyson" said Arrow. Ray goes over to Tyson. "Is it true that Kerii is sick" asked Ray. "Yeah, she is home in bed and the doctor said that a fever can be dangerous and she might be in bed for up to 4 weeks" said Tyson.

All day Ray didn't pay attention in class. He spent most of English and Math staring out the window. During lunch, G Revolution went over to him. "Hey, why are you so gloomy?" said Tyson. "Its nothing" said Ray. "I think he's sick, love sick to be exact" said Arrow. "Arrow, you are starting to turn into Kenny" said Tyson. Arrow grabs Tyson's face and pulls it. "What did you just say?" said Arrow who seemed very angry. "Nwothing" said Tyson who could barely speak. "Tyson, would it be okay if I come over to your house to visit Kerii" asked Ray. "Sure but don't get close to Kerii, you might catch her sickness" said Tyson. "I remember my mom get sick with a really bad fever once as well and I don't think you can catch a fever" said Kenny.

Tyson opens the front door. "Hey sis, I'm home and I brought you a visitor" yelled Tyson as soon as he goes through the door. Kerii walks out of her room still in her pajamas. "Who is it?" said Kerii in a weak voice rubbing her eyes. She sees that it's Ray and runs up to him but stops when Tyson blocks them from each other. "Sis, remember how contagious your sickness is" said Tyson shoving her back upstairs. "But I don't think it's possible to catch a fever" said Kerii. "I'll go upstairs to accompany her" said Ray as he was walking up the stairs. "Okay but stay at least 6 feet away from her" said Tyson laughing. Ray enters her room and sees a book called "Tsubasa" on the floor. He picks it up and reads a few pages. "Is there anyway to help you feel better. I heard that if someone holds your hand it's supposed to help you feel better. Is it to much to ask? Don't worry its not. Now when I wake up, the first one I will see is you Syaoran" reads Ray in his head. "Ray I think you should leave before you catch the sickness from me" said Kerii. "Its ok, if you have to get sick I might as well get sick too" said Ray as he walks over to her bed.

Kerii starts to blush. "I read from a book that holding hands is supposed to help you feel better" said Ray holding Kerii's hands. "You took peek from my Tsubasa book didn't you, Ray" said Kerii. "If holding hands is supposed to help you feel better, I wonder if a kiss will make you all better" said Ray. He leans over and kisses Kerii. Kerii falls straight to sleep. "Well good night" said Ray as he tucks Kerii in. Ray walks downstairs but he feels kind of dizzy. G Revolution sees him. "What's the matter?" asked Arrow. "It's nothing" said Ray as he faints. "Kenny, I thought it was impossible to get catch a fever" said Dichi. "I guess I was wrong" said Kenny.

"Does anyone know were Ray lives? I can ask my grandfather to drive him home" asks Tyson. "Tyson doesn't Ray live in Hong Kong" said Hilary. "He told me he is staying at a hotel but I don't know which one" said Max. "I guess he is going to have to spend the night here" said Arrow. "But we don't have an extra room" said Tyson. "Why don't we put Ray in Kerii's room" suggested Max. "I guess her bed is big enough for two but wouldn't he be surprised in the morning" said Tyson. "We have no choice Tyson" said Arrow.

It is early next morning on a Saturday. Arrow wakes up early and goes to Kerii's room and sees Ray and Kerri holding each others hands. "Isn't that cute. I should really go and get my camera" said Arrow as she sneaks out. Arrow is in her room and is throwing things out the door forgetting that Tyson's room is right across hers. (Now that she is human she has her own room and stuff) Arrow accidentally throws her camera out the door and it hits Tyson on the head. "Ouch" yells Tyson. Arrow runs into Tyson's room to see what the matter is. "I heard of a rude awakening but this is just weird, cameras flying into people's rooms and bonking them." said Tyson rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry; I wanted my camera to take a picture of Ray and Kerii" said Arrow. "Take what picture?" asked Tyson. "Follow me" said Arrow quietly.

Tyson follows Arrow into Kerii's room. "Look" whispered Arrow. Tyson looks in the door and sees Kerii and Ray holding hands. "This is what I wanted a picture of" said Arrow. Arrow picks up her camera and snaps a picture. "Just wait till G Revolution sees this picture" said Arrow.

_**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! It took me so long to write but I finally finished. Well I hope you review and just to remind you that the final episodes of Season 3 are great. (I just finished watching them today)**_

**_Well remember to review so I can update the next chapter! Meow…… _**


	8. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

_**Hey! Nice to see all of you again! You could say I have a lot of ideas for this story! Well I won't talk long. Here is chapter 8! Remember to Review!**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

It is 8:00 in the morning and Arrow is downstairs with Tyson making breakfast. The alarm clock in Kerii's room rings. Ray and Kerii both hear the alarm and reach to shut it off. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" yells Ray and Kerii. Both of them run to the opposite sides of the room. "What are you doing here doing here" both of them ask in a panic. "I have no idea, I only remember you coming to visit me" said Kerii. "Same thing" said Ray. "I guess there is only one person to blame" said Kerri. "TYSON" yells Kerii. Tyson drops the pan to cover his ears and so does Arrow except she drops a bottle of milk. (Who knew he could cookLaughs)

Both Tyson and Arrow run upstairs to see what the matter is. Tyson opens the door and sees Ray and Kerii on opposite sides of the room. "I knew this was a bad idea" said Arrow. "At least they are all better" said Tyson. "What idea?" said Kerii. "Ray got sick yesterday and since we didn't have extra rooms we put him in your room" said Tyson. Kerii stomps over to Tyson and drags him outside. You could hear a lot of ouches coming from someone outside (I bet you know who). Kerii comes back inside. "Well I did what I need to do" said Kerii with a smile. Ray walks over to Kerii and then he faints again. "Ray, Ray, are you ok?" asks Kerii. All of a sudden they hear a knock on the door. "Arrow go get the door and I will take care of Ray" said Kerii. Arrow goes downstairs and opens the door. She sees G Revolution and lets them in.

Max runs up to Arrow and gives her a kiss. "Where is Tyson?" asks Hilary as soon as she walks through the door. "You could say that Kerii made him pay for what happened yesterday" said Arrow. "According to my calculations I think" said Kenny before he was cut off. Hilary pushes Kenny away and comes back in a flash. "So what happened?" said Hilary. Kenny comes back. "As I was trying to say, since Kerii is like Tyson I would say that he got hurt really badly" said Kenny who was busy typing in his computer. All of a sudden they hear a groan coming from upstairs. Hilary runs upstairs and opens up a closet. As soon as she opens the door she sees Tyson who looks hurt really badly. "Are you ok?" asks Hilary. "It looks like Kerii's temper is just like mine" said Tyson as he faints.

Everyone is at there rooms. Kerii is placing a wet cloth on Ray's head and Hilary is putting an ice pack on Tyson's arm. "I didn't mean to hurt my brother but sometimes he just gets on my nerves" said Kerii. "He gets on my nerves as well but I still love him" said Hilary. Kerii takes off the wet cloth off of Ray's head and checks if his fever went down. "I'm not sure but I think his fever went up" said Kerii as she runs to get the thermometer. Kerii runs back upstairs and is in a panic but calms down as soon as he sees Ray. "Ray could you please open up, I need to check your temperature" says Kerii quietly. After checks the temperature she sees that his temperature went up by 10 degrees. Kerri remembers what happened the day Ray went to visit her. "I guess I could give it a shot" said Kerii as she leans over and kisses him and then falls asleep on the bed.

It is 4:00 in the afternoon and Kerii wakes up but finds herself in Ray's arms instead of leaning on the bed. Kerii opens her eyes and sees Ray. "It looks like you finally woke up" said Ray with a smile. Kerii notices Ray and in a hurry puts her hand on his forehead. "I'm glad you're all better" said Kerii relived. "Well your brother isn't all better" said Hilary who is worried. "I think I have an idea" said Kerii as she walked over to Hilary. "WHAT!" yelled Hilary after she was told the idea. "I think we should leave them alone" said Kerii as she signaled Ray to leave. "I guess it would be ok as long as nobody sees me" said Hilary as she leans over and kisses Tyson. She closes the door and goes downstairs to join Arrow, Kerii, Max, and Ray for a little snack.

"Hey Hilary" said Arrow. Everyone was having there snack except Arrow who was flying around. She stops and lands right in between Kerii and Ray. "I think you might want this back" said Arrow as she shows them the picture. Kerri and Ray are shocked. Arrow takes out another copy and puts it on the table. Before Ray and Kerii can grab it Max takes it and looks at it. "It looks like you can't ever be split up" said Max with a laugh as he hands it back. All of a sudden there is knock on the door. Kerii opens the door and Hiro standing there. "Um…excuse me but I was looking for my brother Tyson" said Hiro. Kerii recognized her brother but it seemed the Hiro forgot. "First I need to ask you a question, who am I?" asked Kerii. "I don't know all of my little brother's friends" said Hiro. "It's me your little sister Kerii" said Kerii. Hiro soon remembered and gave Kerii a hug. "What are you doing in town, little sis?" asked Hiro. "I just moved here and it was all thanks G Revolution" said Kerii. A strong wind came in the house and blew the picture of Kerii and Ray out the door but Hiro was able to get it before it was blown away.

"It looks like you took an interest in one of your brother's friends" said Hiro handing the picture back to Kerii who looked very red. Hiro walks over to Ray. "Just take care of my sister while I'm gone ok" said Hiro. "Don't worry I will" said Ray. "Now lets get back to the 1st question, where is your brother?" said Hiro. "You could say that he got me angry" said Kerii with a smile. "You could also say that Tyson should go to the hospital" said Hilary. "Don't worry I know what must have happened" said Hiro who was looking in his wallet. He takes out a picture of Tyson in the hospital. "What happened to him?" asked Arrow. "You could say that Kerii's temper is way stronger than Tyson's temper is, anyway why did you injury Tyson anyway?" asked Hiro. "He was the person who came up with the plan that is the picture" said Ray.

"I just hope that he isn't up to his own tricks" said Hiro as he walked up the stairs. Max opens the door but sees the room empty. "Not again" said Hiro as he walks back downstairs. "I'll go look for him and all of you stay here, when grandfather comes home tell him that Tyson went to that place" said Hiro as he leaves. "Well as long as we are here why don't we have a game of truth or dare" said Max as he calls Dichi and Kai. G Revolution starts playing and its Max's turn. "I pick Dichi, truth or dare?" asks Max. "I pick truth" said Dichi. "Do you have a crush on Ming-Ming?" asked Max. "Why would you ask a question like that?" asked Dichi who was very red. "I remember in your phonebook there was only one telephone in there and you had tons of I love you notes on it" said Max who was laughing. "Ok, ok I admit it, I have a crush in Ming-Ming" said Dichi.

It was Dichi's turn and he wanted someone (you know who) to pay for what they did. "Truth or Dare Arrow" asked Dichi. "I'll pick dare, I'm not scared of anything" said Arrow. Dichi was very exited about Arrow picking dare. "I dare you to turn into your spirit form, pick up Max and throw him on the roof" said Dichi. "I will never do that to Max" said Arrow who was leaning over against Max's shoulder. "It's a dare you have to do it unless you're too scared" said Dichi who was sticking out his tongue. Arrow stands up. "I'm really sorry Max but it's a dare" said Arrow as she picks up Max. Dichi opens the door and G Revolution goes outside to see what happened. "Get me down from here" yelled Max. "I'm really sorry" said Arrow. All of a sudden they heard Kerii's grandfather. "Hey do any of you know where Tyson is" he asked. "Hiro told me to tell you that Tyson went to that place which I don't even know what that is" said Kerii.

**_This is the end of this chapter for now! Bye, Bye! Remember to Review! _**


	9. Tyson is found and the lost of DNA

_**Hey! Nice to see all of you again! You could say I have a lot of ideas for this story! Well I won't talk long. Here is chapter 9! Remember to Review!**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

"HELP, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE" yelled Max from the rooftop. Kerii and the others follow the map that was made by Tyson's grandfather. They find Tyson's secret hiding place and they see Tyson. "Look, there's my brother" said Kerii. Tyson was reaching for something off the cliff and was about to fall off. They make it just in time. "What are you doing?" asks Hilary as she pulled Tyson up. "I accidentally dropped Dragoon" said Tyson pointing. Arrow goes over and picks it up. "You gave us quite a scare" said Kerii. "Were did Arrow go?" asked Max who was looking around. All of a sudden Max gets picked up again. "I'm right here Max" said Arrow laughing.

G Revolution goes back to the dojo. "So shall we continue our game of Truth or Dare?" asked Kenny. "I had enough of that game for today" said Max. "Kerii we still need to come up with a plan to let the teachers allow me use my powers" said Arrow. "What happened, all she did was fly during dodge ball and nobody saw" said Max. (Max, Ray and Kenny are in one class and Kerii, Arrow and Tyson are in the other) "She flew right to the front of the room to get her test back" said Kerii. G Revolution starts to laugh and Arrow's face is red. "How am I supposed to know that I was flying" said Arrow.

"I guess we could tell the teacher that you won't do anything dangerous with your powers" said Kerii. "That sounds like a good idea" said Ray as he leans over and kisses Kerii. "Isn't that cute" said Arrow. "Blah" said Dichi sticking out is tongue. "I'll go tell the teacher about our plan tomorrow" said Tyson.

It is early next morning and just like usual, Ray and Kerii under the cherry tree, Max and Arrow hanging out, and Tyson and Hilary talking. The bell rings and they go to there separate rooms. "Ok but need to talk to the principal" said the teacher. She dials the phone and speaks to the principal. "I talked to him and he said it will be okay" said the teacher.

It is recess and Arrow right up to Max. "Arrow get down, someone might see you" said Max as he pulls Arrow down. "Its ok Maxie, they said it was okay for me to use my powers" said Arrow as she gave Max a hug. "Um…Arrow can you get off of me" said Max who was bright red. "Ok, I'll go to the store and buy a new notebook, I used my other one up" said Arrow. She flies up but she hits some sort of electrical barrier and crashes to the ground. Max rushes right to her. "Are you okay?" asks Max in a panic. Arrow doesn't answer but Max sees little sparks around her. "Why is there a barrier around the school?" asks Tyson. "I bet the principal didn't want the students leaving so he put some sort of invisible electrical barrier" said Kenny. All of a sudden Arrow vanishes and goes into the beyblade. G Revolution takes a look and sees that the white fox (which is Arrow) has broke into many pieces. "How could this happen?" said Max who looked like he was about to cry.

"According to my calculations, since Arrow is part bit beast, I would guess that the electrical wiring of the invisible electrical net was able to delete some of the data that was created because bit beasts are as well spirits besides being a figure. So since some of the data was erased some of the things she can and cannot do have been altered creating the problem of her not speaking because she has to alter the setup" said Kenny catching his breath. "In english please" said Tyson. "I just put it in english" said Kenny. "Just let me explain, Chief" said Dizzy, Kenny's computer. "Ok Dizzy but I don't think they will understand you since I programmed you with a particular type of program that makes you use the most complicated words ever created" said Kenny. "Arrow is a bit beast as well being a spirit. Bit beasts are created with all sorts of electrical wiring and so is the net. It accidentally deleted some of Arrow's data in her bit beast side that will take a while to fix so it will put her in a sleep until the data has been fixed" said Dizzy.

"How long does that usually take?" asked Max. "According to my analysis it should take a few hours but when she has at least 1/5 of her data fixed she can come back out to the human world" said Kenny. "Are you sure that's all it will take?" asked Max. "I double checked all my work, I even triple checked it" said Kenny. "Good work, it pays to do your homework" said Dizzy. The bell rings and everyone is rushing to class. Max taps Kerri on the shoulder. "Would it be okay if I held on to the beyblade for now" asked Max. "Sure" said Kerii as she hands him the blade. During the day Max doesn't pay attention in class (that's bad) and is always looking at Arrow in the beyblade. As for Ray he is spacing out looking into the sky thinking about Kerii. During dismissal, Arrow pops out and falls straight to the ground. Max picks her up. "Max…is …that you" said Arrow in a very weak voice. "Yeah it's me. Why are you out anyway?" asked Max. "I…I…need 4/5…more to go…and then…I'll be better" said Arrow as she faints Max puts arrow on his back and carries her to Tyson's house. "Where is Arrow's bed? She popped out during dismissal" said Max carrying her upstairs.

After a few hours, she wakes up. "Maxie, what are you doing here" asked Arrow who gave Max a hug. "You popped up during dismissal and then fainted" said Max. "It must have been hard to carry me back here to Tyson/Kerii's house" said Arrow. "Don't worry about it" said Max as he tucked Arrow to bed. "I got an idea, after I'm all better, I'll go buy you noodles with mustard (that is Max's favorite food)" said Arrow. "I've got to go now. Good night and don't let the bed bugs bite" said Max. Arrow starts to laugh. "You are so silly" said Arrow as she goes to sleep.

_**This story really didn't have the other couples in it that much (Ray and Kerii, Tyson and Hilary)**_

_**Well remember to review! Meow………..**_

_**Dichi: Why do you do that meow thing?**_

_**Mysterygirl256: You asked that already and I will answer it if you review.**_

_**Dichi rushes over to the computer.**_

_**Dichi: I just did**_

_**Mysterygirl256: Bye for now! Please review! Meow……..**_


	10. A New Place, A New Adventure

_**Hello! I'm the happiest person alive and its all thanks to all you reviewers out there! I will keep doing my best! I'm also really happy that some of my reviewers from this story tried to red my other story. Thank you all so much and I'll be looking forward to another message from all my readers. Here is chapter 10!**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.**

It is early next morning. "Ah…….I am late" yelled Kerii as she rushed in and out of the rooms in her house. Kerii runs out the door but she goes back to check the mail. "I got a letter from Kyasurin (A friend from her old school)" she said in surprise. Kerii arrives at school and meets Ray under the cherry tree. "Hey Kerii, what's in the letter" asked Ray. Kerii opens the letter. "My friends wanted me to come over for a visit and there are7 tickets" said Kerii. "Lets see, you, me, Max, Arrow, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary and that makes seven" said Ray. They hear Max yelling and Arrow talking. "Max, you have to get use to heights" said Arrow looking up. Ray and Kerii walk up to Arrow and then look up. "What's Max doing up in a tree?" asked Ray. "Every time I pick him up he yells for help" said Arrow. "I'm not scared of heights, I'm scared of ghosts so can you please let me down" said Max. "Okay Max" said Arrow as she picked out Max and dropped him on the ground.

"Almost forgot, my friend sent me 7 tickets to come and visit her. Do you want to come?" asked Kerii. "Sure" they both said. "Ok, now all we need to ask is Tyson, Hilary and Kenny" said Ray. Kerii, Ray, Max and Arrow find Tyson and Hilary at the tennis court. Tyson kept getting hit by Hilary's shots. "Hilary watch were your shooting" said Tyson who was rubbing his head. "Hey is it ok if I play?" asked Kerii. "Sure but go on Tyson's team, he needs help" said Hilary. During the game the rest of G Revolution was counting how many times Tyson got whacked in the head byby Kerii's racket. It totaled up to 30 times. The bell rings. During class Kerii asks Tyson and Hilary if they want to go and visit her friends and they agreed and she also asks Kenny.

It is a day before the trip and everyone is packing up. "Hey Kerii, are we also going to see mom?" asked Tyson. "Of course we are. That is the 1st thing on the list" said Kerii.

G Revolution is on the plane and Kerii falls asleep leaning on Ray. The conductor comes around and asks for the tickets. "Excuse me sir and Mrs., can I please have your tickets" asks the conductor. Ray's face turns red and he hears the others behind him laughing. He hands the conductor the tickets. "Hey Ray, it looks like the rest of the flight is going to be funny" said Tyson laughing. The plane lands and everyone gets off the plane. "Kerri over here" said Mrs. Granger. Kerii goes over to her mother. "One of you are here but where is Tyson?" she asks. Tyson walks over to his mom along with G Revolution. G revolution stays over at Mrs. Granger's house.

It is early next morning and they head off to school. "I can't wait till we get to school" said Kerii. "I just hope we don't get run over when we get to school" said Tyson. Everyone starts to laugh. "According to my calculations.-Hilary covers his mouth" said Kenny. "Kenny can you please be quiet" said Hilary.

They arrive at the school and Kerii sees Kyasurin. "Hey Kyasurin, long time no see" said Kerii. "Same to you Kerii and is this G Revolution?" asks Kyasurin. "This is G revolution and where is Jienii "asked Kerii. "It's very nice to meet you and Jienii is at singing practice" said Kyasurin. "Who goes to learn music this early?' asked Max checking his watch. All of a sudden they gear singing coming from a room down the hall.

"A twinkle the night sky far, far away, Golden stars I gazed upon in my dreams, On this slip less evening, I sing along, tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the winds of a dream" sang Jienii. Kerii opens the door to the music room. Jienii stops singing. "Kerii, long time no see. Is this your brother?" asked Jienii. "Yeah that's Tyson, he's my silly brother who gets into trouble" said Kerii staring at Tyson. "I do not get into trouble! trouble finds me!" yelled Tyson. The bell rings.

"These are our new students. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary, Arrow and Kerri" said the teacher. "Aren't they G Revolution?" asks one kid. "I guess you could say that but 2 of us aren't here." said Tyson. "Kerii please go back to your seat from before" said the teacher. Kerii takes her seat in the left corner of the room and everyone else in the class is right side of the room. The teacher tells the rest of G Revolution to sit on the right side of the room. "Why can't we sit with Kerii?" asked Ray. "Well the thing is that, Kerii is a little different than all the other students in the school. She can't control her emotions" said the teacher. "Its ok, I think she can control herself" said Tyson. The rest of G Revolution goes over to sit with Kerii. "Hey Kerii, the teacher allowed us to sit with you" said Ray as he tapped her on the shoulder. Kerii had no reaction.

"What's wrong with Kerii?" asked Ray. "In this school along time ago a little girl named Majikaru was in this class. She was always used and tossed around everyday and one day she had enough. Majikaru had no idea she had a negative force in her and froze ever student in the school to stone. She stays in the school and every year she chooses a new person to give her powers to so her power can stay in school forever. This year she chose Kerii" said the teacher. "I don't believe in this stuff. How can a person be turned to stone" said Tyson. "Can you please follow me" said the teacher. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary, and Arrow followed the teacher downstairs and saw figures on kids carved in stone. "Are the… they –Arrow couldn't finish her sentence" asked Arrow. "Yes they are the kids that were turned to stone" said the teacher.

They walk back upstairs and see all the kids on the wall. (Jienii and Kyasurin are in another class)

_**Sorry to leave you guys at such a bad time but if you want the next chapter please review! **_

_**Mysterygirl256: Meow……..**_

_**G Revolution all together: SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US WHY YOU SAY MEOW! **_

_**Mysterygirl256: Cats, kitties, kittens, they are my favorite and that's why I say meow.**_

**_Plwease rewiew. (Please Review)_** : )


	11. To Break the spell cast on Kerii

_**Hey everyone! I'm so glad so many people tried my story. So I'm going to update faster and faster. Well here is chapter 11!**_

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends, Majikaru and Arrow in the story. **

"Kerii, Kerii, please wake up" said Ray as he shook her. The teacher goes over to the students and helps them up. "I don't think Kerii can hear us" said Max as he moves his hand up and down in front of Kerii's face. Arrow sees that's Kerii's eyes are red. Kerii takes out a ninja star and throws it at Ray and pins him on the wall. Tyson and the others get Ray down. "I think there might be a way to get Majikaru's powers out of Kerii" said Kenny. "Many people have tried before but when they got near her they got hurt or worse" said the teacher. "I have a plan but need to find Kerii first" said Kenny.

G Revolution finds Kerii on a swing in the schoolyard. Kerii was back to normal. "Kerii are you okay?" asked Kenny. "I'm fine; the powers can't leave the school. That's why I didn't have them in Tokyo. I thought if I left the school long enough, the powers would just disappear" said Kerii. "There is a way to get rid of them but I need a volunteer to go in Kerii's mind when powers are released so they can convince Majikaru that she didn't need to be worried about being made fun of" said Kenny. "I'll go" said Ray. "But you should know that you might never be able to return back to the human world if you fail" said Kenny. "I'll take that risk" Ray replies. Kerii walks over to Ray. "Please don't go, I don't want to loose you forever" said Kerii crying.

Ray and Kenny are at the classroom waiting for Tyson, Max, and Arrow to trick Kerii into the room. Tyson pops into the room. "You guys should get ready" said Tyson as he ran out the door. Kerii comes in the room and Max and Arrow are holding her. Kenny picks up an electric wire and shocks Kerii making her faint. Kenny takes a tube and connects it to Ray and Kerii's head.

Ray is in Kerii's mind and sees a little girl with black hair crying. "Excuse me are you Majikaru?" asks Ray. Majikaru stops crying and looks up. "Yes I am and I'm going to make people pay for what they did to me" said Majikaru. She takes out a ninja star and throws it at Ray but misses. "Why are you doing this?" asks Ray. "DIDN"T YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Majikaru as she throws another star. Ray launches his blade and knocks away the ninja star. Drigger comes out from the blade and Majikaru starts to calm down.

"I was always tossed around and used so I thought if there are no people, nobody can bother me" said Majikaru. "But why are you telling me now and why didn't you tell me before" asked Ray. "I always trusted animals and they never did anything to hurt me" said Majikaru as she petted Drigger. "But what you are doing is worse than what happened to you before" said Ray. "Thank you for being kind. You showed me that not all people are bad so I guess I will leave and help people that need company Bye" said Majikaru as she left.

Both Kerii and Ray wake up. "Thanks for explaining it to Majikaru. She always thought that people were out to get her" said Kerii. "At least we know that she won't be out killing people" said Tyson laughing. All of a sudden Tyson is up in the air. "Arrow please don't do those silly tricks" said Tyson. 'But Tyson I'm down here" said Arrow. Tyson looks down to the ground and looks scared. He is slowly dropped to the ground and then they see a little girl. "Who are you?" asks Tyson. "I'm Majikaru and I wanted to thank you. Um… is it ok is I ask you for a favor" said Majikaru. "I guess so" said Max. "Can you please hold onto this for me?" said Majikaru as he threw down a pendent and then disappears.

Tyson looks what Majikaru threw down. "This is weird necklace" said Tyson as he showed his friends. Max notices there is something carved in the back. "Look there are weird words on the back" said Max. Everyone starts to look at the pendent and all of them rush to away except Kenny. "What's that matter with you guys?" asked Tyson looking at his friends who were 2 cm away from the door. "It could be secret spell and I might end up hurting someone I love again" said Kerii looking at Ray with tears in her eyes. "Or maybe it's a curse" said Max

"There has to be a way to read what it says but if I'm correct the words are written backwards" said Kenny. "How could someone write backwards?" asked Tyson. Kerii sneaks up to Tyson and clobbers him with a racket. "Sometimes he just never understands anything" said Kerii. "It might take a few weeks for me to find a way to read it" said Kenny. "Why don't we just cover the words in paint and then press it on a sheet of white paper" said Arrow. "That's a great idea" said Max as he gave Arrow a hug. "Good idea but I have one question" said Kenny. "What is it?" asked Ray. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET PAINT WHEN ALL THE TEACHERS LEFT TO GO HOME?" yelled Kenny. Tyson wakes up because of the yelling. "There is paint on the shelf in the closet next to my bedroom so can you please be quiet, I need to get some sleep" said Tyson. There is an anime sweat drop on the back of everyone's head.

**_Hello! Long time no write! I've been busy with my drawing but I will continue to write! Meow…………..bye for now (cool that rhymed -) _**

Remember to Review.


	12. The break up of Ray and Kerii

**_Hey everyone! Nice to see all of you again! I'm thinking about creating a sequel by combining my 2 stories. But I'm not sure yet. _**

**I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story. **

G Revolution is at Kerii's house and packing up to leave. "Why do we have to leave so early? Can't we stay longer" said Tyson. "Its best to leave here and go back just in case the necklace that Majikaru left us causes something harmful" said Kenny. "Besides Tyson, I just got a letter from grandfather to come home for the festival" said Kerii. "I guess so but can't we decode the message carved in the necklace first" said Tyson. Ray is looking at his watch. "We better hurry, we are going to miss the plane" said Ray.

Tyson and the others are at the airport waving goodbye to there friends and then they get on the plane. Arrow is sitting next to Max, Tyson is sitting next to Hilary, Kerii is sitting next to Ray and Kenny is sitting all by himself with his labtop. While they are waiting for the plane to start, Arrow takes out a painting set and starts painting the necklace. "Arrow, what are you doing?" said Max. "I'm going to find out what it says and that is that" said Arrow pressing the necklace onto a piece of paper. Before Arrow can read the paper Kenny takes it away. Arrow tries to get out of her seat and get the paper back but Max seats her back down. "Max, can you please let me get up. I need to teach Kenny the meaning of saying please and thank you" said Arrow. "Arrow, it's not a good idea to walk on a plane till after launch. I don't want my girlfriend to get hurt" said Max leaning over to give Arrow a kiss.

The plane takes off and Kenny is reading the paper. "This is very interesting" said Kenny. All the members of G Revolution comes over to see what the note says. G Revolution reads the note. Look at the beautiful clear blue sky,

But don't forget that you will die,  
The couples who difference is less than 10,  
Will suffer if they are together and meet the end.

"What do they mean by difference less than 10?" asked Arrow. "I'm not sure either" said Max. "If I'm correct I think it means the 1st letter in our names. 1 meaning A, 2 meaning B and so on" said Kenny. "T means 20 and H means 8 that mean the difference is 12" said Tyson. "It isn't us" said Hilary. "M means 13 and A means 1 that means the difference is 12 as well" said Max. "That means that it isn't us either" said Arrow. "But that means that Ray and Kerii are the only ones left" said Tyson. "Just because they are the only couple left doesn't mean it's them" said Arrow. "Let me check, R means 18 and K means 11 and the difference is 7" said Kenny. Kerii was looking scared so Ray put his arm around her. "Don't worry Kerii, it won't come true" said Ray.

After half an hour G revolution gets off the plane and is walking to the dojo. Ray sees that Kerii seems a little down so he walks over to her. "Hey Kerii, are you okay?" asks Ray. All of a sudden Kerii stops walking and looks at him. "Ray, I'm sorry but it's over" said Kerii who was crying. G Revolution goes over to Kerii to see what the matter is. "What are you talking about?" asks Ray. "DON'T YOU GET IT? IT"S OVER!" yelled Kerii who was now bursting in tears. Everyone looks surprised at what Kerii said. "Kerii, you can't mean that" said Ray. "GET IT IN YOUR HEAD RAY! IT'S OVER!" yelled Kerii. "I think it's because of what the poem on the necklace" said Kenny. "I don't want it to end like this but if the only choices are breaking up with you and death, I choose breaking up. "If we stay together, one of us will end up dead and I don't want that to happen to you, Ray. I rather see us split up and alive instead of being together knowing that something bad will happen to you" said Kerii with tears.

"I don't care if I end up dying, all I want is to spend time with you" said Ray. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" yelled Kerii as she threw a ninja star at Ray. The ninja star made a cut on Ray's chest and right arm, then he fell on the ground because of the pain. Everyone helped Ray up but when they turned around to see if Kerii was still there she was gone. "Where did Kerii go?" asked Hilary. "It doesn't really matter right now, we have to get Ray to the hospital" said Arrow.  
Everyone is at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out. "Your friend wasn't injured that badly. It was just a cut but you did the right thing of bringing him here" said the doctor. Ray comes back out and his arm is wrapped up in bandages. Everyone goes over to see if he is all right. "Are you okay?" asked Kenny. "Yeah but for some reason I can't move my arm so well even though it is just a cut" said Ray. "Tyson looks at Ray's arm and sees the bandages are from his wrist to a bit below his elbow. "With that kind of cut I know why you can't move it that well" said Tyson. "I guess we should start practicing for the next world championship" said Ray. "No way, with your arm in this condition, I'm sure even Hiro and Mr. D would say no" said Tyson.

G Revolution arrives at the dojo and they see Kerii standing outside but she runs away as soon as they see them. "Kerii wait a second please" yelled Ray as he chased after her. Kerii stops for a minute. "What is it?" asks Kerii. "I know you still have feelings for me so why run away. Fortune Tellers can't predict what will happen and a necklace can't predict what will happen either. The only person who can predict the future is you. You decide what to do and what not to do in which is a way you know what will happen" said Ray. "I'm sorry to say this but it's over. I'm doing this for you Ray. If you die, my life will have no meaning and I can't imagine a world without you." said Kerii as she walked away.

**_I'm sorry to all my reviewers but all my friends and classmates know what I'm going to do. If you know me very well you know what I'm writing next. You know I won't let the story end in a sad way! _**

Arrow: Hello there!

Kerii: From now on there is going to be a riddle after every chapter!

Tyson: These answers aren't in the story but you have to look for them on the internet!

Ray: These questions have to deal with the charters names!

Max: If you haven't noticed Majikaru means something and so do Kerii!

Kenny: Here is our 1st question! True or False: When you try to translate Tyson on the animelab **_translator you come up with a different answer from the one you put in._**


	13. Back Together and a New Begining

**_Hey! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated but you know I've been busy right! I know that many of you want Kerri and Ray to get back together and they will. Here is Chapter 13. _**

I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.

It was early next morning and Kerri had been waked up by Arrow. "Good morning Arrow, are you going to go and hand out with Max again?" asked Kerii. Arrows face turned red and nodded her head. "Why don't you come too?" asked Arrow. "I'm sorry but I can't. I don't ever want to see Ray again" said Kerii. You could tell that she was lying because when she said it she was starting to cry. "Kerri can you please wake up your brother" yelled Mr. Granger. (Tyson's and Kerii's grandfather)  
Kerii and Arrow went into Tyson's room and noticed he was still sleeping. "Tyson, wake up, we are supposed to meet the others at the park" said Arrow as she gave him a push. While Arrow was trying to wake up Tyson, Kerii was staring out the window until something caught her eye. It was the picture of G Revolution when they where at the park a few weeks ago. Kerri picked up the picture and then Arrow came to look at it as well. "You miss Ray don't you?" asked Arrow. "You know I broke up with him to prevent the curse" said Kerri. "Hey Kerri, is your brother up yet? His friends just called on the phone and told him to hurry" yell Mr. Granger. "We better wake him up" said Arrow. Kerii had remembered a little trick that she used on her brother when they where little. Kerii opened a window and Arrow had no idea what was going to happen. "TYSON, IF YOU DON"T WAKE UP, I'LL THROW DRAGOON OUT THE WINDOW" yelled Kerii. Tyson woke up automatically and ran to his sister. "You know I'm the world champion and I can't win this year if I don't have dragoon" said Tyson.

Tyson, Arrow and Kerii where eating breakfast. Kerri was quieter than usual. "Hey Kerri why don't you come with us to the park?" asked Tyson. "No thanks but can you tell Ray I hope he feels better. I don't want to see him" said Kerri. Arrow stands up and bangs her hands on the table. "Why don't you and Ray just make up? You know he would understand" said Arrow. "Do you guys know anything? Remember the poem, I don't want that to happen" said Kerri. "But don't you see Ray is already getting hurt and can't you see that the necklace is false" said Arrow. Kerii walks upstairs without looking back.

G Revolution is at the park practicing at the park but Ray is just sitting on a bench. "Is your arm okay, Ray" asked Hilary. "Its ok but I still don't feel well for some strange reason" said Ray. "Tyson and the others walk up to him. "I bet we can guess why you don't feel so well" said Dichi. "After she hurt you with that ninja star, I bet you don't feel well" said Max. "We know that cut on your arm will heal quickly but I don't think it was an accident that that ninja star flew back and hit you in the chest" said Kenny. "What are you talking about chief?" asked Tyson. Kenny brought over his labtop and showed them the recording. "Take a look. When Kerri threw the ninja star, she threw it straight so it would scare us but it was kind of weird that it would go curved and diagonal and hit Ray." said Kenny. "So that means it wasn't Kerri's fault" said Tyson. "Wait 1 sec Kenny. Can you please zoom in on the ninja star before she threw it?" asked Arrow. Kenny zoomed in on the picture. They saw that the ninja star she was holding glowed and then stopped. "That was weird" said Arrow. "If I'm correct that star is different than what she had in her hand before" said Kenny. "I noticed it too" said Max. "The star she was holding before was the original stars from ancient times and the one she has after the glow is a high tech modern version" said Kenny.

Everyone is in the dojo except Kerri, discussing the weird ninja star. "I think that Majikaru must have come back. We might have stopped her but what if she turned bad again" said Arrow. 'That was I thought as well" said Max. "So I guess we should break that necklace but Kerii has it right now" said Tyson. All of a sudden they heard a yell from outside. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the milk grandfather" yelled Kerii as she slammed the door. "I guess we can get it now" said Tyson.

G Revolution is in Kerii's room looking for the necklace. "I'm sure Kerri put it on one of her book shelves" said Arrow. Dichi suddenly sees the necklace on the top of the shelf. "Hey guys, I found it" yelled Dichi. Arrow flies up and gets the necklace and hands it to Tyson. "How are we supposed to break it?" asked Max. "I think that I have an idea" said Tyson. "Hey gramps, can I borrow my birthday gift?" asked Tyson. "Sure, wait a sec Tyson, why do you want your birthday gift early?" asked his grandfather. "I need to cut something" said Tyson. "If you need to cut something use a scissor" said his grandfather. "But it's a pendent on a necklace and I don't think you can cut it with a scissor" said Tyson. "Well Tyson you're- (Tyson and the others run out of the room)-wait where you disappear to" said Mr. Granger. G Revolution is in the dojo and Tyson is carrying a long sword. "It looks like my kendo training will pay off after all" said Tyson but before he can cut the pendent Kerri comes into the dojo.

"Arrow I thought about what you said and you where right. If I try to hide my love for Ray it will just get worse" said Kerri. Kerri stares at Tyson holding the sword. "Tyson, what are you doing with a sword?" asked Kerri. "We thought if we cut the pendent the curse would be lifted and you and Ray would be back together" said Max. "No need" said Kerri as she walks over to Ray and giving him a kiss. "It looks like the necklace's curse didn't come true" said Dichi. "Um… about that, I checked online and it said that was a replica of an ancient stone that was in Majikaru's family and each of them had one for good luck" said Kerri. "It might be used to bring good luck but it didn't give us any" said Tyson. "But I still don't get something. How did those ninja stars change?" said Kenny. All of a sudden there is a gust of wind and Majikaru's spirit shows up. "Let me explain that" said Majikaru. "What do you mean by let me explain?" asked Tyson. "Well that writing on the back was used for a game and I kind of forgot to tell you that. As soon as you read it something weird starts happening so my parents told me never to say it but I forgot to tell you guys so that's why the transforming ninja stars happened." said Majikaru. "But how do we get rid of the curse" said Max. "Oh that's easy. Just smash it with a sword" said Majikaru.

It is early next morning and Kerii and Ray are at the park along with G Revolution. Ray and Kerri are sitting on the benches talking and Tyson was very angry that Ray wasn't practicing. He starts to stomp towards them but gets stopped by the others. "You should let Ray and Kerri spend some time together" said Hilary. "They can talk as much as they want later but right now its time for practice" said Tyson as he starts to walk toward them again but this time he is stopped by Max and Arrow. "Oh No, don't tell me you're going to try and stop me" said Tyson. "No but we have reasons to make you stop" said Arrow. "You know Ray and Kerri haven't spent time together for a long time so we should give them some time to spend together" said Max. "What if I don't give them some time together" said Tyson. Hilary walks over to Max and Arrow and takes out a lighter. Max and Arrow take out Tyson's blade. "Um… hey guys, you don't have to be so rough. Can you please just give me back Dragoon" said Tyson. Hilary, Max and Arrow shake there heads no. Tyson starts running after Max and the others. "COME BACK HERE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY" yelled Tyson. Ray and Kerri see Tyson chasing the others to get Dragoon back and start to laugh.

**_Well it looks like a happy ending to this chapter. Please review!_**


	14. The Ring And The Final Goodbye

**Hello! I know I didn't get any reviews for along time but I really wanted to update. **

I do not own Beyblade. I just created/own Kerii and her classmates/friends and Arrow in the story.

It was early next morning and Kerii was packing up her stuff. She and Ray were going to China. She had been exited to go on a trip especially with her one true love. "Hey Kerii, Ray is waiting downstairs" yelled her brother, Tyson. When Kerii heard the name Ray, she ran downstairs with her suitcase and then she bumped into him. "Ray, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to see…." said Kerii but she was interrupted by Ray's kiss. "It's ok, I'm just glad to see that you're not hurt" said Ray. Kerii and Ray are on the plane. "So what is your hometown like?" asked Kerii leaning on his shoulder. "It's a great place. Before I came to Japan I used to always go and see the sunset and today I won't be going alone. I'll be going with you" said Ray. "Ray you are so sweet" said Kerii. When the plane lands you see Mariah and Lee.

"So how's our old team captain?" asked Lee. 'I'm great and I brought a friend with me" said Ray. Kerii steps out and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Kerii Granger and I'm also part of G Revolution" she said. "Granger, haven't I heard that name before?" asked Lee. "Of course you heard of it, it's the also the last name of the world champion" said Kerii. "So that means she must be…." said Mariah. "Yep, I'm Tyson's little sister" said Kerii. "You don't look like Tyson at all; you don't have blue hair or eyes at all." said Lee. "Well I got my genetics from my mom" said Kerii. "Well since you are Tyson's little sis why don't you and me have a beyblattle" asked Mariah. "I guess but that means I have to call my friend" said Kerii. Mariah grabs the phone and hands it to Kerii. She dials the number. "Hello, Granger residence, home to the 3 time world champion" said Tyson. "Tyson it's me your little sister, can you ask Arrow if she can come over to China?" asked Kerii. "Kerii? Sure I'll ask." said Tyson. A few minutes later Tyson responds. "She said she will be right over" said Tyson hanging up the phone.

In a few seconds Arrow appears. "Arrow at your service" she said. "Arrow do you have time for a beyblattle?" asked Kerii. "Sure, I haven't been in my beyblade for along time" said Arrow as she goes into the beyblade. Mariah and Lee looked shocked. "That wasn't a bit beast that was a human girl" said Lee. "Well she used to be a white fox but when she died, she became a human with magical powers" said Kerii. "Well let's start" said Mariah. 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP! "Galux (Is that correct?) Attack" yelled Mariah. A cat appears. "You won't get away that easily! Arrow, Spirit Separation!" said Kerii. After a few minutes the blades stop spinning at the same time. "That was fun but I have to go now" said Arrow. "Bye Arrow, I hope you have fun!" said Kerii. Everyone goes into the house where they are greeted by sensei.

"So Ray is she your girlfriend?" asked sensei. "Well I….um…" said Ray who was blushing. "I guess Ray speaks from himself. So what is your name?" said sensei laughing. "I'm Kerii Granger" she said. "You must be Tyson's little sister. Well Ray, I guess we can put off everyone's training while your friend is here" said sensei. "Now me and Kerii can go shopping" said Mariah. "Ok" said Kerii. Mariah and Kerii are at the clothing store and Mariah shows Kerii an outfit similar to Ray's. "Common just try it. You will look great." said Mariah. "Ok but I'm not so sure about this" said Kerii. She comes out and Mariah tells her she looks fine. "While we are here I might as well find you a hair pin" said Mariah. She comes back holding the pin from Cardcaptor movie 1.

When they go back to the village, Mariah brings Kerii up the mountain. Kerii sees Ray sitting there. "Well, I got to go. I hope you two have great time" said Mariah walking down. Kerii sits down next to him. "So why are we doing here?" she asked nervously. Ray looks at her and then smiles. "Remember when I told you we would be looking at the sunset? That wasn't the only reason why I wanted you to come here" said Ray. He holds out a small box. He opens the box and inside are the rings from Lady Fan (it's a Chinese movie. In the sow the ring glows when the lover wearing the other half is nearby) "I know we're too young but I want to be with you forever. If we ever get separated, I will always know here you are. Do you except?" he asked. "I accept" said Kerii. He places the ring on her finger.  
It is a month later and Ray and Kerii are preparing to leave. "See you guys soon!" the member's of White Tiger X yelled. "It was fun while we were here" said Kerii. "It's good to go visit the village and catch up with old times and of course spend create some good memories" said Ray. They start to cross a bridge over a fast moving river. The bridge cracks and Kerii is handing on to Ray's hand. "Hold on," yelled Ray "Just don't look down." Kerii nods. Both of them start to slip. "Ray please let go, if you don't both of us will fall" she said. "No way Kerii, we just got back together. I'm not loosing you again" he said trying to pull her up. They start to slip again and then Kerii puts her hand over Ray's. "There's no other choice. Goodbye, my love" she said letting go.

**This is the last chapter. I'm sorry to leave it like this but this the ending. Please review!**


	15. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry for my absence. No I haven't lost interest in beyblade. Actually I'm getting more caught up in it. After my cable got cut I've been very sad and been reading everything about beyblade. Yes the sequel is done but I think I want to change it.

Here are the topics:

Ray and Kerii meet again.

Kerii is found but has amnesia and Ray has to help her.

Kerii is found but has amnesia. She is in the hospital and meets another person just for her. She doesn't remember anything about her past. Ray tried to get Kerii back from the persons he just met.

Plz don't review. Just send me a e-mail or private message. The sequel will be another story. So this note will be deleted.


End file.
